PruCan - Adventures in Dog-Owning
by Rae'vyn Phiar
Summary: This is a series of chapters detailing the various adventures that Gilbert and Matthew go through ever since Matthew brings home a corgi puppy for Gilbert. Thanks for reading reviewing, faving, and following! Rated M for FUTURE CHAPTERS WITH SMUT IN THEM!
1. Chapter 1 - Taking the Dog Home

_Yay PruCan~ This is going to be multi-chapter, with each chapter after this one about an even in the dog's training or just an instance in them keeping the dog and taking care of him. The chapters I know I'll write is when they have to potty-train him, take him to the vet for the first time, when he gets into things he's not supposed to and get in trouble, bathing him for the first time, and putting him out of the bedroom to do the smut stuff. If you own a dog and would like to give me suggestions go right ahead! Thanks in advance!_

 _Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please tell your friends about my content if you liked it, it may help me to find new ideas for prompts if they suggest anything! Also, please review! Anything, and I mean_ _ **anything**_ _, helps me out! And please ask for whatever you want here; I won't judge! Thanks again!_

 _Rated M for FUTURE SMUT CONTENT IN LATE CHAPTERS! I don't own Hetalia, Gilbert, or Mattie._

 **PruCan – Adventures in Dog-Owning**

Mattie drove home slowly, wanting not to jostle the small dog that was propped up against the steering wheel, his tail thumping against his chest. "Gotta get off there buddy…" He sighed and pressed the brake again, grateful they were on the more isolated roads nearer to his house than the speed-demon highways it took to get the corgi puppy, and gently placed him on the passenger side seat for about the twentieth time. The dog looked a bit confused, then settled down into a ball, his ears perked up and his dark eyes looking at the blonde.

One of the main reasons he'd gotten the puppy was that Gil wanted one. Yeah, sure it was sweet that he was giving his boyfriend a dog and all, but he really did seem to miss them. It had taken only a few pictures Ludwig posted to some site to have the albino be sullen for a good part of the day. Apparently the German's dogs had never really liked him, and the only thing he had to do with them was scooping poop off the lawn.

Secondly, Matthew wanted a dog too, and he thought it would be a good thing to spend the time on when he didn't have work. Gilbert not really having work since he wasn't really… Y'know… It would give him something to do as well.

When the blonde parked the car in the driveway, the dog jumped out of a sound sleep with a whine, then wagged his tail and stood up. "C'mon." He turned off the ignition and grabbed the bags from the back of his car. Things like dog food, a leash, training pads for making sure the dog did his business in one area of the house before going outside, and way too many toys were inside, and cost was one that Mattie really didn't want to discuss.

He picked up the dog in one arm, the little guy extremely excited now and thus squirmy, and then unlocked the front door. "I'm home, Gil," he called out, taking off his shoes and then walking inside more, dropping off the bags in the kitchen before getting a bowl of water for the newest addition to the household. As soon as he'd set the bowl down on the hardwood floor and set the dog down as well, he heard a gasp. He turned around and broke into a smile at the other's expression.

Gil was astonished and surprised to say the least, a hand clapped to his mouth and wide eyes. The blonde sat down cross-legged next to the puppy, who was still slurping water for a few more seconds before looking around a little. "Come and say hi at least, Gil."

He moved slowly, probably not wanting to scare the dog, and then knelt, letting him sniff his hand before petting him. "He's… This isn't a joke right? You're not dog-sitting or something?" His disbelief was to be expected, but Mattie couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Nope, he's our dog. I got him today from a shelter since one of their dogs had puppies there and they needed to give them to good homes. I thought you might've wanted-" He couldn't speak anymore because he couldn't draw air into his lungs, the other hugging him tight to his chest, thank-yous given in three languages, French, German, and English. When he finally let go, the other noticed tears in his eyes then he quickly wiped away, a smile on his face that outshone everything. "What are we gonna name him?"

The puppy trotted over on stumpy legs to Gilbert, putting his front paws on his knee in order to gain more attention and pets, which the crimson-eyed man was all-too willing to give him. "I don't know yet… Did you have a name in mind?" Matthew shook his head no, then stood to refill the water dish. "Is there any name you wouldn't want?" He shook his head no again, setting the bowl back down and then sitting next to the other man. "Then let me think on it for a while…" Gil still had a grin on his face, the puppy having made his way into his arms and now licking his cheek.

"You really like him, don't you?" The albino nodded, leaning into the other's side a little before kissing his lips a few times, the touch light but more than a peck on the mouth. "We're gonna be dog dads… Okay, maybe we shouldn't put that on a t-shirt, but you get the idea…" Gil laughed a little at that before standing.

"I'm going to show him around, get him used to the house a little so it's not all foreign territory to him. And then maybe we should feed him and stuff." Gil's voice was no-nonsense; this tiny corgi was like a son to him. The blonde nodded, standing and unloading the bags onto the kitchen table, unwrapping them from their impossible packaging.

This was going to be a lot of work, but worth it.


	2. Chapter 2 - Getting the Dog to Eat

_I got a prompt! Sorry that it's so short, but this one is dedicated to the darling user ZEKI FOR LIFE!_

 _Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please tell your friends about my content if you liked it, it may help me to find new ideas for prompts if they suggest anything! Also, please review! Anything, and I mean_ _ **anything**_ _, helps me out! And please ask for whatever you want here; I won't judge! Thanks again!_

 _I don't own Hetalia or Gil or Mattie!_

 **PruCan – Adventures in Dog-Owning – Chapter Two**

"Matt?" The blonde looked over his shoulder to where Gil sat on the floor, next to the Corgi that looked profoundly confused at the notion of eating from a dish. The dark-colored pup looked at the food in the dish, then back at the human, then at his water, in an endless loop. He whined a little in confusing and placed his front paws on Gil's leg. "I don't think he understands this yet."

"It's probably because he's used to eating from your hand," Matthew sighed, pouring a cup of coffee for himself and then leaning against the counter. "You insisted on teaching him what the food was by letting him smell it and then you fed it to him kibble by kibble."

Gilbert looked at him with a bit of confusion, looking much like the puppy. The blonde sighed again. "Try holding the bowl and maybe he'll eat then." The albino reached over the dog and grabbed his food dish, holding it at an angle so the pup could see and smell the contents. He reluctantly took a few sniffs and then ate a little. "There."

It wasn't long before the bowl was empty and the dog whined a bit, snuffling around in the metal dish for more food. Gil turned the bowl over to show the pup that there was no more and the little dog trotted up into his lap, yawning. The white-haired man smiled and patted his head a little, a smile coming over Mattie's face too.

A sudden sharp snap of the blonde's fingers caused the Corgi to jump. "Sorry, but I just came up with a name." They'd bounced ideas off each other all week with no luck.

"What is it?"

"I thought it would be cute for him, and I don't mind the language so… How about Fritz?"

Gil raised an eyebrow and then smiled.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Vet and Shots (le gasp)

_College is fun~ Woohoo~~~ New laptop~~~~~_

 _Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please tell your friends about my content if you liked it, it may help me to find new ideas for prompts if they suggest anything! Also, please review! Anything, and I mean_ _ **anything**_ _, helps me out! And please ask for whatever you want here; I won't judge! Thanks again!_

 _Rated M for MENTION THAT GIL DOESN'T LIKE PAIN AND YAOI KISSES! I don't own Gil or Mattie or Hetalia~!_

 **PruCan – Adventures in Dog-Owning – Chapter Three**

Mattie's trail of dog treats had almost worked. Almost… Until young Fritz grew distracted by the sound of a door closing and backed out of the carrier to investigate. "No," the blonde sighed, growing ever more frustrated as time wore on. He got up and looked to see where the dog had run off to. "Get back here-" Another door opened and he ran into Gilbert, who looked a bit startled and then blinked a few times as the blonde pushed him lightly out of the way to look for the dog. "Sorry. Trying to find the dog. Again."

Gil smiled and nodded, then touched his shoulder and revealed that he was carrying the dog in the crook of his elbow. Matthew then sighed, took the pup gingerly from the other's hold, and then gently into the carrier, shutting the door before popping in a few treats to keep Fritz occupied and happy.

He then grabbed his coat and the carrier, bringing them both to the car before handing off the carrier to Gilbert, who sat in the passenger seat. He immediately began consoling the frightened dog with soft words and nudges of his fingers through the bars of the carrier.

With that, Mattie put the car in dive and within about twenty minutes parked in a spot in front of the vet he'd called for a basic checkup and vaccinations. The white-haired man looked apprehensive at the place, almost as if he didn't fully trust it, but followed the blonde inside the place. The smell of various former animals surprisingly didn't make Fritz bark or even growl a little, the pup seeming more curious than anything else about the place. He tugged a bit when the end of his leash gave out, his head almost small enough so that he could have slipped out of his collar. Gil merely beckoned to him and he trotted back over in delight at the petting he received as reward for his obedience.

About five minutes later, a robust woman in lavender and blue scrubs called for them and they followed her into an examination room. Gilbert looked about just as nervous as the dog did at this point, nervously reaching for the bespectacled man's hand as they stood on the other side of the examination table.

The woman looked at the pup for a few minutes, checking his eyes, nose, ears, mouth, fur, paws… It didn't take long but Matthew had the sneaking suspicion that every minute was feeling like a year for the albino. "I'm not seeing a thing wrong with him. Perfect health, but I do need to give him the shots he needs."

"How many?" Gil's voice was nervous and on the brink of fear, but toned down a lot. She looked to him for a moment before tilting the tray she held. Three syringes were in the sterile metal container and then the crimson-eyed man nodded, the blonde wanting to flinch since the grip on his hand went from about three to a hundred in pain.

"Relax, sir. He'll be fine." She smiled warmly and then administered the three in a minute or two, the dog making no noise but a soft whimper as the third. Then she stripped off her gloves and had Matthew sign for the payment before opening the door for them to leave.

Someone observing would've probably thought that this was the worst experience Gilbert had ever been through, or that he was just overreacting or something, but the violet-eyed man knew that this whole scenario was akin to seeing one's child be taken to the doctor and hearing them cry over a shot in Gilbert's eyes. He unlocked the car and then slid into the driver's seat, buckling before turning to a teary-eyed Gil. "See, he's fine now. It's okay." He nodded and then smiled, laughing at himself and wiping away the tears. So emotional over a cute little dog that he adored too much… Well, Matthew couldn't really blame him entirely for it.

"Do you think he's in pain?" The blonde's heart melted over that, knowing that pain was one of the things that the other man hated most. "Like… I mean…"

"No, I get it… I guess so, but…" He smiled faintly and took his hand, leaning over and kissing his cheek. "It's okay…" He opened the carrier a bit and rubbed the happy dog's silly little head.

He didn't mind consoling both of his boys if it meant a better rest of the day.


	4. Chapter 4 - Sexytime

_A start of smut where Gilbert is an uke… But then…. Hees! I may or may not write what Gil suggests, but that's up to you guys! Just tell me in reviews if you want me to keep going or not, since this may be the last chapter_

 _Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please tell your friends about my content if you liked it, it may help me to find new ideas for prompts if they suggest anything! Also, please review! Anything, and I mean_ _ **anything**_ _, helps me out! And please ask for whatever you want here; I won't judge! Thanks again!_

 _Rated M for ACTUAL HALFWAY SMUT! I don't own Hetalia, Gilbert, or Matthew! Thanks again!_

 **PruCan – Adventures in Dog-Owning – Chapter Four**

Six months later and everything was much improved. Fritz was getting bigger but no less stumpier, and turning out to be very well-behaved, even around other people. He was finally potty-trained and housetrained enough so that he knew the rules. And since the two didn't need to watch the dog much anymore…

Matthew, even though exhausted from work that day, made an effort to clean up and look nice at least. As he rummaged through a lower drawer, he felt arms wrap about his waist, a soft chuckle humming into his ear. "Welcome home…" Gil murmured, kissing his cheek and then his neck a little.

"You're in a good mood…" he whispered, allowing himself to enjoy the touches and gasped a little when he touched a sensitive spot. "Hey Gil…" He turned around and put both hand flat on his chest, pushing him lightly to the bed with a mischievous look in his eyes and a wicked smirk on his lips. The look on the albino's face was one of surprise more than anything, then a dark blush spread across his face, a soft knowing smile on his lips. "You don't mind then…?" He shook his head and sat down with a smile, beckoning to the other to sit down.

Mattie kissed down his neck and shoulder a little, hearing soft gasps from him and feeling him hold onto him tightly. "Relax… C'mon Gil…" He felt him nod and smiled a bit, kissing his lips. Gilbert was always a good option for a bottom… The red-eyed man gasped as Mattie bit his lower lip gently, wanting entrance and gaining it easily, the blonde's hands slipping underneath his shirt a bit and slowly making their way to his chest.

The taller man gasped and gave a soft, impatient little mewl, grasping the other's shirt and keeping him close to kiss as his neck while he worked at his chest and ribs. After a time of this, the blonde backed off only to throw off Gil's shirt and kiss at his chest, more specifically his nipples, which practically drove him to loud moans right off. Matthew felt the white-haired man's lips grace his neck urgently, his mouth reaching his ear and the sound of his breathing, quick and needy, spurred him to work a bit faster. He felt Gilbert marking him, knowing that there would be bright dappled pink and purple marks all down his neck.

Then there was a sound like wood being gouged and scratched, the blonde stopping for a moment to whip his head around and look at the crack at the bottom of the door. "Dammit…" he sighed, seeing a now-familiar little pair of back feet casting shadows on the floor and the little 'whufs' the Corgi made as he wanted in.

Gil merely smiled when he turned back, a clearly annoyed and somewhat disappointed look on his face. "It's okay… We can always send him off to a dog-sitter for a bit…" Mattie's lips twitched and then spread into a smile, bending down for a long kiss before opening the door and letting the pup dash in and promptly leap onto the bed. Gilbert smiled and rubbed the silly animal down until he was quieted, which wasn't very long, and then Fritz plopped down next to him with another 'whuf'. Mattie, who had sat down on the other side of the albino and who had his arm about his waist, smiled in contentment and looked at the crimson-eyed man, whose face was adorned with nothing less than a look of adoration.

"He's the fur child…" Matthew said, eliciting a laugh from the other man as well as a kiss before Gil hunkered down and rested his head on the blonde's chest. The violet-eyed man smiled and lightly stroked his hair back until he felt him fully relax and his deep breathing of slumber.

Everything was so peaceful and calm and… Everything was so simply good…


End file.
